Después del final
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Bueno, mi es mi primer fanfic que público en esta página y el primero sobre Akuma no Riddle, espero les agrade y dejen sus opiniones, las parejas principales que mostrare son Tokaku y Haru, aunque advierto que puede haber un poco de Lemon en algún capitulo futuro.
1. CAPITULO 1

DESPUÉS DEL FINAL

El día estaba llegando a su fin, el primer día después de la tormenta... El día de la graduación de Ichinose Haru, ese día que marcaba el final de una historia trágica y el inicio de una nueva vida, que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella podía catalogar como "normal", pero claro sin faltar la persona que ella más apreciaba en su vida y por la cual, por primera vez podía dejar de sentirse sola.

— ¡Vaya!... — Expresó Haru, estirando los brazos con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó Tokaku, con una ceja inclinada, mirando atentamente a su hasta ahora amiga y la única persona en su vida.

— ¿No es raro?, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento totalmente libre y plena, sin preocupaciones y pudiendo sonreír plenamente, me siento tan tranquila, que me hace sentir un vacío. — Expresó Haru con una sonrisa y un toque de nostalgia muy marcado en su rostro.

— ¿No me digas que quieres tener nuevos intentos de asesinato? — Preguntó Tokaku tranquilamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¡Tokaku- san!... — Gritó Haru, un poco molesta por la pregunta de mal gusto de su amiga. — No es eso… es solo que, no puedo creer que todo por fin… haya terminado, y todo Tokaku- san, es gracias a ti. — Comentó Haru con una sonrisa ligera mirando a su seria amiga, la cual solo la miraba en silencio, para así atreverse a añadir algo más. — Tokaku- san, eres lo único que tengo, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido…

Tokaku, quien se había mantenido estoica todo ese tiempo, reacciono un poco a esas últimas palabras de Haru, si bien Haru para ella, también era lo único que tenía, por lo cual podía sentirse orgullosa, y aun sin mencionar palabra, le dedico una sonrisa a Haru.

— Es tarde… ya son las 8 de la noche, ahora ya no tenemos un dormitorio al cual ir; Haru asumo que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte…

— Etto… no, antes solía quedarme en pequeños departamentos que me eran asignados, y cambiaba cada rato por los constantes intentos de asesinato, ahora que por fin me han dejado libre… no tengo a donde ir. ¿Qué haremos Tokaku-san? — Preguntó una preocupada Haru a su amiga, llevando sus manos cerradas cerca de su pecho.

Tokaku se quedó pensando un segundo, si bien; ella era la legítima heredera del clan Azuma y de igual manera, la última del clan, por lo que si bien, ella tenía un hogar… el hogar del clan Azuma, donde ella nació y se crío. Tokaku desde que entro a la academia 17, jamás reconsidero regresar a esa casa, sin embargo, ella ahora podía considerarse de "vacaciones", como le había dicho su molesto sensei Kaiba.

— En las afueras de la ciudad… — Habló Azuma, dudosa de lo que estaba por decir, si bien, ese hogar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos. — Esta mi casa, la casa del clan Azuma... si te parece…

— ¡Me parece excelente Tokaku- san! — Habló muy energética Haru, no podía ocultarlo, Haru siempre ha querido saber más sobre Tokaku, y el hecho de poder visitar su hogar, le parecía un buen comienzo, además que no tenían un lugar mejor al cual ir.

De esta manera, con el dinero que Kaiba le había dejado en su cuenta a Tokaku, como premio por haber "despertado", como a él le gustaba decir, Haru y Tokaku tomaron un taxi, para ir a las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo; como el clan Azuma era propietario de grandes terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa original de Tokaku, se encontraba algo lejos de la carretera, por lo que ambas tuvieron que caminar para poder llegar.

— Esta muy oscuro, Tokaku-san… — Dijo Haru, tomando del brazo a Tokaku, pegándose lo más que le era permitido para poder caminar juntas.

— No hay razón para tener miedo… haz pasado por cosas peores, no seas infantil.

— Pe-pero… Tokaku- san… ¿está muy lejos tu casa aun?

Tokaku miró a Haru de reojo, dando un suspiro de resignación, no se podía evitar esa era su Ichinose Haru.

— Tranquila, yo te estoy aquí y te protegeré. — Si bien, Tokaku no era muy buena consolando, sin embargo esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para tranquilizar a Haru, quien solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa, diciendo su nombre.

Tokaku, como siempre iba preparada y lleva dos lámparas de mano, dándole una a Haru, para así poder alumbrar el camino, ya eran las 9 de la noche y según Tokaku faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar; Haru agarrada del brazo de Tokaku, no decían palabra alguna, sin embargo, Haru iba jugueteando con la lámpara alumbrando a los lados, al más mínimo ruido que llegaba a escuchar por el bosquejo a lado del camino, actuando como un tipo detective.

— ¿Qué fue eso?... — Cuestionó Haru, alumbrando a un árbol de alado, al escuchar hojas moviéndose.

— Una ardilla… — Contestó Tokaku, con la mirada fija en su camino, entonces se escuchó un sonido de hojas moviéndose, causando que Haru, emocionada alumbrara en esa dirección.

— ¿ahora que fue eso?... seguramente ninjas estén siguiéndonos. — Decía nuevamente Haru, en forma de juego, haciendo que la pobre de Tokaku, solo suspirara.

— Fue un ratón…

— ¡Oh! Tokaku- san, así no es divertido. — Dijo Haru, inflando sus mejillas en forma de pucheros, por el poco sentido del humor de su amiga.

— No veo nada de divertido en el hecho de imaginar que un ratón es un ninja encubierto. — Dijo Tokaku, con los ojos cerrados sin importarle los pucheros de Haru.

Haru resignada, se dedicó sólo a seguir el paso de su amiga, sin quitar los pucheros, causando otro suspiro de Tokaku, fue entonces cuando Tokaku se paró en seco, mirando del lado derecho del camino fijamente y alumbrando con la lámpara.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?... — Preguntó Tokaku en voz baja a Haru.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku- san ¿ya quieres jugar a los ninjas? — Preguntó Haru emocionada.

— Shhh…. — La silenció Tokaku, más sería de lo normal, haciendo caer a Haru que algo no andaba bien. — ¡Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate… no sirve de nada que te ocultes! — Gritó fríamente Haru, a los árboles cuyo fondo solo era oscuro.

— je- je- je, típico de ti Tokaku- san…. — Se escuchó una voz entre los árboles, si bien era una voz bien conocida por Tokaku y Haru, entonces poco a poco apareció una silueta entre las sombras de los árboles, alumbrados por las lámparas.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

— ¿Tú?... — Preguntó Tokaku un tanto sorprendida, al reconocer el olor de la persona que estaba escondida detrás de los árboles.

— ¿Quién es Tokaku-san? — Cuestionó Haru, preocupada pegándose más a ella.

— Es Nio… — Respondió seriamente, esperando a que la chica en la oscuridad de los árboles diera la cara al verse descubierta.

Pocos segundos después poco a poco, saliendo de las sobras apareció Nio, con su típica sonrisa de gato y los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer la situación le parecía gracioso.

— Hola Tokaku- san, Haru… estaba pasando por aquí y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar a Ichinose en paz? — Expreso Tokaku muy molesta, pensando que Nio venía a terminar su trabajo, haciendo que Haru se posicionara atrás de ella.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku-san das miedo… — Dijo Nio tranquilamente acercándose a ellas. — No, eso quedó en el pasado, ya no tengo ninguna razón por la que quiera matar a Haru.

— Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Nio? — Preguntó Haru, relajándose un poco.

— Hacen muchas preguntas… — Respondió Nio sin dejar de sonreír.

— Entonces contéstalas. — Ordenó Tokaku, cada vez más enojada.

Nio, dejo de sonreír mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban completamente a la defensiva, entonces se puso sería y macabra.

— Tengo un anuncio para Ichinose Haru, por parte de la directora… — Hizo una pausa, y miro a Haru con la misma mirada macabra, pero esta vez sonriendo.

— ¿qué…? — Preguntó asustada Haru, mientras Tokaku pensando lo peor, no dejaba de mirar a Nio, quien ya se estaba tardando en dar el anuncio.

— ¡Nada! — Gritó Nio riendo, causando un desconcierto en las chicas. — ¡Debieron ver sus caras! — Reía Nio, causando un coraje mayor en Tokaku quien entendió que todo había sido una broma por parte de Nio.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Nio? — Cuestionó Haru, sorprendida.

— Todo fue una estúpida broma de ella… — Dijo Tokaku girando al frente del camino con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su enojo.

— ¡Así es! — Dijo Nio volviendo a poner su sonrisa de gato. — Lo que pasa es que por alguna razón termine equivocándome de camino, entonces las vi y pensé en saludarlas, además de que no tengo a donde ir, porque a esta hora ya no pasa transporte.

— Básicamente lo que quieres decir, es que quieres venir con nosotras. — Comentó Tokaku aun con los ojos cerrados, provocando una sonrisa en Haru y Nio.

— ¡Correcto!

— No. — Dijo Tokaku fríamente, si bien a la única que dejaría entrar a la casa del clan Azuma, sería a Haru.

— Tokaku-san, no creo que haya ningún problema en dejar a Nio quedarse una noche con nosotros. — Dijo Haru, intentando convencer a su amiga, de dejar a Nio.

— No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no intentará matarte como la última vez? — Fulminó con la mirada a Haru, estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

— Ya no hay razón para asesinarme, la directora dijo que ahora podía vivir tranquilamente. — Se defendió Haru.

— ¡Sí!, además Tokaku-san, después de todo tú estás ahí para protegerla ¿o no? — La reto Nio con sus palabras, pegándole de algún modo en su "orgullo" de asesina.

— Está bien. — Contestó Tokaku con un suspiro resignado, causando una sonrisa en Haru y Nio.

De esta manera ahora eran tres chicas las cuales se dirigían a la casa de los Azuma, pero para desgracia de Tokaku el camino se hizo más largo debido a que Haru y Nio, iban jugando a los "ninjas", cosa que a Tokaku le parecía absurdo, pero a las otras dos chicas era algo sumamente gracioso. Después de diez minutos, por fin llegaron a la casa de Tokaku, aunque era de noche y apenas se podía distinguir la casa, para Haru y Nio, era más que obvio que era una casa grande, quizá no tanto como una mansión, pero si grande.

De esta manera Tokaku se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente. — Pasen.

— ¡Jooh! Tu casa da miedo Tokaku-san, así como tú. — Bromeó Nio, entrando, seguido por Haru, que aunque no lo dijera, seguramente pensaba lo mismo.

Tokaku se dirigió a una parte de la pared, y prendió la luz principal de un pasillo. Si bien su casa era grande, pero era tradicionalista, tenía muchos cuartos y pasillos, todos de madera y con puertas del mismo material deslizables. Así Tokaku solo se limitó a prender las luces del pasillo y el primer cuarto.

— Esto es muy diferente a la academia Myōjō…— Comentó Haru, entrando a ese cuarto.

— Claro que lo es, los del clan Azuma, siempre han sido tradicionalistas, tanto que algunas cosas pueden llegar a aburrir. — Dijo Nio a Haru, en forma de susurro, para que Tokaku no las escuchara.

— Tokaku- san, ¿tendrás un poco de agua? — Pregunto Haru a Tokaku, al parecer todo el camino hizo que le diera sed.

— Sí, es por acá, sígueme.

— Tokaku-san tú casa es increíble… — Hablaba Haru, adelantándose un poco al paso de Tokaku, estaban por un pasillo sin luz, lo que ocasiono que Haru no viera un pequeño escalón, causando que se tropezará, haciendo que por instinto Tokaku se lanzará a atraparla.

Así Tokaku logró con una gran habilidad característica de ella, amortiguar la caída de Haru con su propio cuerpo, terminando así las dos en el suelo, pero Haru encima de Tokaku.

— ¡Tokaku-san! Lo siento yo… — Se disculpó Haru, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Tokaku la estaba mirando fijamente, causando que un pequeño rubor se marcara en ella, ambas sin decir nada, se miraron a los ojos, se podía sentir la concentración que tenía Tokaku en los ojos de Haru, y era por eso que por parte de Haru se podía sentir el nerviosismo, Haru no entendía que pasaba, pero era como si la mirada de su amiga, no la dejara moverse, y sin más Tokaku abrazó a Haru, más que un abrazo, llevo sus brazos a la espalda y cintura de Haru, sin hacer mucha presión, causando que un leve sonido saliera de los labios de Haru.

— Oigan ¿qué están haciendo? — Preguntó Nio, encendiendo la luz del pasillo, causando que ambas chicas en el suelo reaccionaran, Tokaku reaccionó tan rápido que se paró de golpe aventando a Haru hacia atrás.

— Acá es la cocina. — Dijo Tokaku un poco desconcertada, entrando al cuarto que estaba de inmediato, siendo esa la cocina, seguida por Nio.

Haru por otra parte aún estaba en el suelo un tanto ruborizada, tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar y fue a la cocina donde Tokaku y Nio.

Después de que las tres tomaron un vaso de agua, regresaron al cuarto donde Tokaku bajo las camas, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, y era la primera noche que Haru se sentía casi por completo segura de que no sufriría ningún ataque durante esa noche ni al día siguiente. Por otro lado Tokaku no podía bajar la guardia con Nio acostada en el mismo cuarto que ellas, por lo que había decidido no dormir durante toda esa noche, sin embargo Nio ya se había quedado profundamente dormida tan tranquila, al parecer realmente no tenía, por esta vez otras intenciones.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**INEXPERTAS**

La noche pasó pacífica y rápidamente en la casa de los Azuma, a pesar de que Tokaku se quedó toda la noche despierta inmersa en sus pensamientos y más importante aun cuidando a Haru de un posible ataque de Nio a mitad de la noche, sin embargo no pasó nada de eso. Tokaku si bien estaba acostada en medio de Nio y Haru, se había volteado de manera de poder ver a Ichinose Haru dormir, la cual sorprendentemente estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, para Tokaku era sorprendente que su amiga se relajara tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le gustaba de ella.

— Haru… ¿está bien que siga a tu lado? — Preguntó en silencio Tokaku, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, solo estaba divagando, entonces recordó lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando Haru cayó encima de ella, recordó que tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de atracción por ella, que le pareció irresistible… ese pensamiento causo que Tokaku sacudiera un poco la cabeza. — _No sé, que hubiera hecho de no ser porque Nio nos interrumpió. _— Pensó.

Ya daban las 8 de la mañana, y la primera en despertarse fue Nio, la cual al mirar la hora se vistió rápidamente, llevaba prisa, al parecer tenía que llevarle desde el día de ayer cierta información a la directora Yuri.

— Oh, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde… Tokaku-san gracias por dejar que me quedará esta noche. — Dijo Nio, con una buena sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta, a lo que Tokaku solo la miró y asintió. — Oye, puedo regresar cuando quiera ¿verdad?

— No. —Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

— Qué mal… Por cierto, aún no hemos celebrado la graduación de Haru, sería bueno hacer una con todas las chicas de la clase negra. — Comentó Nio, en forma de despedida. — Oh, por cierto, espero disfrutes tu tiempo a solas con Haru y Tokaku-san, por favor, no vayas a abusar tanto de Haru. — Dijo Nio, con una mirada malvada y pícara a Tokaku, provocando que ella se sorprendiera y a la vez se sonrojará levemente, un sonrojo poco notorio del cual ni siquiera Nio pudo notarlo, pero ella misma sí.

Al momento que Nio se fue, Tokaku hecho un vistazo al cuarto para comprobar que Haru seguía profundamente dormida, y al ser este su primer sueño profundo, dejo que durmiera todo lo que deseara, de esta manera fue a comprobar por completo su casa, yendo primeramente a la cocina, la cual la sorprendió un poco, si bien hacía tiempo que no venía a su casa, por estar entrenando en su academia y aun así, la alacena y el refrigerador, estaban llenos y con productos completamente frescos, eso era raro, pero para Tokaku solo había una explicación "Kaiba".

— Ese maldito… — Susurró Tokaku, al parecer su maestro había venido antes o mandado a alguien a su casa y dejar la casa lista para usarse, aunque fuese por parte de las "vacaciones" que él le dio, le parecía demasiado sospechoso, pero decidió que no era momento para preocuparse por eso, al menos por ahora. Así que se puso a hacer el desayuno.

En el otro lado de la casa, Haru estaba despertándose apenas, con un poco de saliva escurriendo del lado derecho de su mejilla, definitivamente había tenido un buen descanso, miro a cada lado de la habitación notando que no estaba Nio, ni tampoco Tokaku, eso la aterrorizó causando que se levantara rápidamente buscando a su preciada amiga.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Gritó angustiada al encontrarla en la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó tranquilamente Tokaku, mirando a Haru.

— Desperté y no estabas a mi lado… me asusté mucho, Tokaku-san. — Contesto Haru algo avergonzada, causando una pequeña sonrisa de compresión en Tokaku.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… aquí estoy. — Esas palabras causaron alivio en Haru, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

— Por cierto Tokaku-san ¿Dónde está Nio? — Preguntó Haru, entrando a la cocina y acercándose a Tokaku, la cual le explico que Nio se había ido desde hace rato.

— ¡Tokaku-san ¿estás cocinando?! — Preguntó Haru, sumamente sorprendida al ver lo que su amiga hacía. — ¡¿Sabes cocinar?! — Preguntó de igual manera, sin poder creer que su amiga fuese capaz de eso.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas como algo tan sorprendente?... Mi abuela me crio y me enseño casi de todo, si bien nunca he sido buena, pero puedo hacer cosas sencillas, como unos huevos fritos. — Contestó Tokaku, concentrándose en los huevos fritos.

— Me sorprendes Tokaku-san, hay muchas cosas que un no conozco de ti, déjame ayudarte…

— No, ya termine, siéntate. — Ordenó Tokaku.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, sin mucho que decir entre ellas, como siempre a la hora de comer en cualquier hora del día y al parecer los huevos fritos que preparó Tokaku, habían quedado muy sabrosas, según el paladar de Haru, quien no se limitó en elogiar a su amiga, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa.

— Haru… quisiera visitar un lugar cerca de aquí, ¿podrías acompañarme? — Pregunto Tokaku seriamente, causando una pequeña impresión en Haru la cual asintió, sintiendo algo de tensión en su amiga.

Así, salieron de la casa y Haru siguiendo a Tokaku, siguieron por un pequeño sendero en el jardín trasero de su casa, llegando hasta un pequeño santuario; Tokaku y Haru se pararon enfrente, Tokaku seriamente solo se quedó mirando, Haru podía sentir la tensión que tenía su amiga, por lo cual no decía ni preguntaba nada, solo la miraba.

— Aquí esta… mi madre. — Hablo Tokaku . — Ella ha estado cuidando de mí desde aquí, no lo entendía y era por eso que no podía asesinar y lo consideraba una maldición, pero no era así.

Haru la miro un tanto sorprendida y luego tomó la mano de Tokaku entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. — Desde ahora ya no estarás sola, Tokaku-san… yo estaré contigo para siempre. — Al decir esto, ambas se miraron a los ojos y Haru al ver los profundos ojos azules de su amiga, le dedico una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una donde le intentaba trasmitir, todo su cariño, agradecimiento y confianza.

— Haru… — Dijo Tokaku, tomando con la otra de sus manos el hombro de su amiga, profundizando la mirada de ambas, causando nuevamente el sonrojo de Haru que secretamente le gustaba a Tokaku. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, donde ambas solo se miraban sin decir nada, entonces pasó… como una nueva y pequeña ráfaga de viento, Tokaku se acercó a Haru y ahí, enfrente de ese pequeño santuario; rozó levemente los labios de la única persona más importante para ella, aun siendo ambas inexpertas en ese tema, cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño roce, que lejos de ser un beso como tal, solo era eso: un pequeño roce, que abría una nueva puerta en su relación.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**COMENZANDO EL ROMANCE**

Recorrer los alrededores de esa casa y ver que todo estaba completamente igual a la última vez, era un poco cansado para Tokaku, pero él solo hecho de ver a Haru sorprenderse por cada pequeño detalle de esos alrededores, desde una flor hasta un insecto, era algo entretenido.

— Tokaku-san, mira… — Decía Haru mientras corría a recoger un pétalo de rosa, que apenas estaba cayendo. — ¿no es hermoso?

— Es como cualquier otro… — Contestó Tokaku.

— Oh, vamos Tokaku, es un pétalo que acaba de caer y es de un intenso color rojo, es hermoso. — Decía Haru, causando otro suspiro de Tokaku, quien últimamente suspiraba demasiado.

— Ahora que viviremos aquí Tokaku-san, creo que deberíamos empezar a limpiar los jardines y demás cosas. — Dijo Haru, sonando más como una orden.

— ¿Viviremos aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku alzando una ceja, al parecer no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo.

— Así es Tokaku-san… — Decía Haru, acercándose a su amiga, poniendo el pétalo de rosa en su nariz jugando. — Viviremos aquí, tú y yo solas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tokaku la mirará con una ligera sonrisa, y para cuando Haru se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba otra vez tan cerca de su amiga, se puso un poco roja y agacho la cabeza rápidamente por la pena.

— Bu-bueno… si es que puedo quedarme. — Comentó Haru, sonrojada mirando al suelo, causando que Tokaku la abrazara de tal manera que pudiera recargar su mentón en el hombro de Haru.

— No podría imaginar, quedarme a vivir en algún lugar, si no estás tú conmigo Ichinose. — Afirmó Tokaku seriamente, haciendo que Haru correspondiera su abrazo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, hasta que decidieron regresar a la casa, Haru tenía muchas ganas de tomar un baño y ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que comer algo.

— Tokaku-san, ¡no entres! — Gritó Haru, cuando Tokaku estaba a punto de dar un paso dentro de la casa, causando que esta se pusiera en guardia.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichinose? — Preguntó Tokaku.

— No puedes pasar con tus botas, Tokaku-san, el suelo se manchará. — Argumentó Haru, viendo molesta a Tokaku.

— Anoche pasamos con zapatos.

— Si, pero desde hoy ya no se podrá. — Dijo quitándose los suyos y pasando descalza poniendose enfrente, para evitar que Tokaku entrara sin quitárselos.

— Esta bien… — Soltó otro suspiro, obedeciendo a Haru, quitándose sus botas.

Haru se fue contenta, corriendo por los pasillos, buscando algo, Tokaku solo la miraba sin preguntar qué es lo que necesitaba, solo recargada en una de las paredes observando, hasta que Haru logró encontrar un pequeño cuarto donde había diferentes cosas de limpieza, sacando una escoba y señalando con ella a Tokaku.

— Tokaku-san, empecemos la guerra.

— ¿Guerra? — Preguntó Tokaku, sorprendida.

— Si, hoy limpiaremos el interior de la casa.

— Pensé que querías bañarte. — Cerró sus ojos Tokaku.

— Eso puede esperar, ahora que viviremos aquí, será mejor limpiarla. — Saco otras cosas, un par de cubetas, trapos, otra escoba, jabón y cepillos. — Lo primero será barrer, ten… — Le dio una escoba con una gran sonrisa.

Sin más remedió Tokaku acató las ordenes de Haru y ambas comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa, que si bien no estaba sucia tenía grandes cantidades de polvo, Haru abrió todas la ventanas, mientras Tokaku, sacudía los muebles y demás. Pasaron más tiempo de lo planeado para que la casa quedará brillante, después de todo era una casa grande, con variedad de muebles.

— Vaya, esto fue más cansado de lo que pensé. — Dijo Haru, sentándose junto a Tokaku, en la esquina de un pasillo que daba vista al jardín trasero, donde Tokaku estaba tomando un poco de agua.

— Fue tú idea. — Dijo Tokaku, dando otro sorbo a su vaso, la cual si bien no estaba tan cansada como Haru, se sentía irritada.

— Tokaku-san… perdón por siempre molestarte tanto, incluso ya no estamos en la clase negra y te hago trabajar demasiado. — Contestó triste Haru, así que Tokaku la miro frunciendo una ceja.

— No me molestas, en lo absoluto. — Dijo Tokaku seriamente. — Yo ya he jurado protegerte con mi vida y el hecho de tener a mi lado ahora, después de todo lo sucedido me hace realmente feliz. — Argumentó Tokaku esta vez molesta por la actitud de Haru por pequeñeces.

Haru no la miró y solo apretó sus puños en sus rodillas, causando una ligera preocupación en Tokaku, no sabía si ella estaba llorando o quizá sus palabras habían sido muy bruscas.

— Haru… perdón yo no quería decírtelo de esa manera… — No pudo terminar, porque una rápida Haru levanto su rostro robándole un beso a Tokaku, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero lo correspondió casi instantáneamente, esta vez sus labios estaban lo suficientemente fundidos como para ser un buen beso; Haru llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Tokaku, ambas con los ojos cerrados, dejaban sus labios juntos con los de la otra, hasta que Tokaku comenzó a mover sus labios despacio y Haru seguía esos pequeños movimientos dejando que Tokaku la guiara que hicieron que Haru rápidamente se sonrojara, continuaron así poco a poco, mientras profundizaban el beso cada vez más, duraron unos segundos hasta que se separaron para respirar.

— Te amo… Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru aun sonrojada con una gran sonrisa, mirando sus ojos azules, a lo que Tokaku-san, no dijo nada y solo le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo suficiente para que Haru lo notara y sonriera aún más.

— Es tarde, vayamos a comer algo. — Dijo Tokaku parándose y yéndose a la cocina seguida por Haru.

Tuvieron una comida muy silenciosa lo cual era normal, Tokaku se concentraba mucho en comer o eso pensaba Haru a la cual no le quedaba de otra que también concentrarse en comer, además le daba un poco de pena decir algo después del beso, que aunque a Tokaku no parecía ser algo del otro mundo, para ella era muy importante.

— Tokaku-san ¿te quieres bañar conmigo? — Preguntó Haru con una sonrisa dejando su plato en el lavabo.

— ¿No te puedes bañar sola?

— No es eso…

— ¿entonces qué es?

— No nada nada… — Se retractó Haru, regañándose por dentro y sonrojándose al pensar que había sido demasiado atrevida. — Bueno me voy a bañar. — Dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño, mientras Tokaku terminaba de lavar los utensilios que habían ocupado.

Haru se metió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina que había ahí muy convenientemente, al parecer Kaiba había hecho algo más que solo poner comida en la alacena. Después de unos minutos, Haru por fin pudo meterse a la tina y el agua caliente la relajó un poco.

— ¿En que estaba pensando al pedirle eso? — Se preguntaba a sí misma, aunque antes ya se había bañado con Tokaku en la academia, esta vez sí estaban completamente solas, pero era algo atrevido, según los pensamientos que tenía Haru, ocasionando que esta escondiera la mitad de su cara en el agua debido a su sonrojo.

Si bien desde ese último beso Haru se sentía un poco diferente y cada vez que veía a Tokaku su corazón latía fuertemente y tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla de nuevo, lo brazos de Tokaku eran fuertes y se sentía protegidos en ella desde la primera vez que se abrazaron en la academia, pero para Haru algo más se había intensificado, quería estar cada vez más cerca de Tokaku, pero no sabía que diría ella, al fin y al cabo podría molestarse y no quería ser demasiado empalagosa, además del hecho que intentar adivinar que pensaba era algo imposible…

— Tokaku-san, ¿podemos ir mañana de compras? — Preguntó Haru, ya con su pijama y secando su cabello.

— ¿Qué quieres comprar? — Interrogó Tokaku acomodando las camas.

— Creo que es hora de un cambio de imagen para ambas y necesitamos varias cosas más. — Argumentó Haru emocionada y con una gran sonrisa mirando a su Tokaku.

— No… — Fueron las palabras de Tokaku acomodándose en la cama, causando unos pucheros en Haru, la cosa estaba en que si de verdad su respuesta sería la misma al día siguiente aun después de tantas insistencias de Haru.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO: CELOS**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y a pesar de ser tan temprano hacía mucho calor por la ciudad, Tokaku y Haru estaban caminando por las calles; Haru muy divertida pensando que tienda irían primero y una Tokaku sería que no sabía cómo demonios había terminado accediendo en salir de compras en un día como ese.

— Tokaku-san… ¿deberíamos ir primero a comprar ropa? ¿O primero los zapatos? — Preguntaba Haru mirando a todos lados.

— A donde sea. — Contestó Tokaku indiferente.

— Vayamos por ropa… ven. — Haru tomo a Tokaku del brazo llevándola a una gran tienda de ropa que estaba frente a ellas.

Entraron y lo primero que Tokaku vio fue a mucha gente de todo tipo y edad, desde familias completas, grupos de amigas y parejas; ver toda esa gente junta le molestaba un poco, pero no dijo nada y solo siguió a Haru.

— Mira ¿no es hermoso? — Preguntó Haru, tomando un vestido moderno de color rosa pálido.

— ¿Cómo piensas pagar? — Interrogó Tokaku cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, ella sabía que después de todo Haru no tenía dinero.

— Bueno… — Lo dudó por un momento. — Solo estaba viendo Tokaku-san, después de todo venimos por ropa para ti. — Se defendió dejando el vestido de lado.

— Yo no necesito ropa nueva. — Contestó Tokaku seria, a lo que Haru se desanimó bajando las manos. — Bueno, mejor vayamos al parque Tokaku-san… — Dijo Haru con una sonrisa un tanto apenada, entonces cuando estaban a punto de salir de la puerta, Tokaku se detuvo girándose de medio lado.

— Te compraré lo que quieras… — Comentó Tokaku.

— No te preocupes Tokaku-san, puedo esperar… conseguiré un trabajo. — Dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Tokaku la miró y sin decir nada tomó su mano levemente y la llevo de regreso a la tienda.

— No necesitas eso, además tengo mucho dinero entre lo que me dio Kaiba y lo que dejo mi familia. — Argumentó Tokaku sin mirarla a los ojos, pero de tal manera que Haru no tratara de poner otro pretexto.

— Solo con una condición Tokaku-san… — Habló Haru deteniéndose en seco.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que escojamos también ropa para ti. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Tokaku solo la miró y dio un suspiro asintiendo resignada a esa petición.

Tokaku nunca pensó que el día de compras pasaría tan lento y se volvería tan cansado estando con alguien como Haru, que ya llevaba varias cosas para ambas, desde playeras, pijamas, zapatos, lentes, blusas, pantalones, vestidos (solo para Haru, porque eso fue lo único que Tokaku no acepto comprarse), etc. Hasta que por fin Haru dejo su entusiasmo de comprar decidieron tomarse un respiro.

De esta manera terminaron en el parque con un helado Haru de sabor napolitano y Tokaku un agua de limón, se sentaron en una pequeña banca, Haru por un lado muy feliz y Tokaku seria y más relajada.

— ¡Oh! Tokaku-san se me antojaron unas crepas ¿puedo ir por unas? — Interrogó Haru, terminándose su helado.

— Después no vas a querer comer.

— Es que realmente se me antojaron unas crepas… — Decía Haru, mientras miraba el puesto con deseo, intentando controlarse.

— De acuerdo, ve… yo cuido las cosas. — Contestó Tokaku, tomando otro trago a su bebida.

— ¿Tu no quieres?

— No.

Haru se levantó y fue corriendo al puesto de crepas que si bien no estaba muy cerca, podía verse desde donde estaba sentada Tokaku, por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Mientras Haru iba y llegaba al puesto, Tokaku no la perdía de vista, si bien Tokaku podría considerarse una persona sobreprotectora, pero no permitiría que nadie se le acercará a su Haru, o eso pensaba. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que un par de chicos estaban mirando a Haru de una manera muy descarada causando un enojo interno en Tokaku y cuando notó que se levantaban y se acercaban a ella, se levantó de golpe, pero decidió controlarse y solo observar; solo veía que hablaban un poco y seguido de eso, los dos chicos y Haru se acercaban a ella muy felices.

— Tokaku-san, mira ellos me invitaron la crepa, ten gracias por el préstamo. — Dijo Haru devolviéndole el dinero muy feliz.

— Tu también eres muy linda… — Dijo uno de los chicos, el cual era alto y podía decirse de algún modo atractivo, pero no causaba nada en Tokaku, quien solo los miró molesta a todos y por todos incluyendo a Haru. — ¡Tranquila! — Dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Tokaku. — ¿Les gustaría ir a divertirse con nosotros? — Preguntó el chico.

— ¡Claro! — Contestó Haru de inmediato.

— No, vámonos… — Ordenó Tokaku enojada, tomando las cosas y parándose de la banca.

— No seas aburrida, tu amiga quiere ir… vamos. — Insistió el otro chico.

Tokaku se molestó más, nadie le diría que hacer y menos unos desconocidos como ellos, por lo que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sola, demasiado molesta más al ver que uno de ellos se tomaba la confianza de abrazar a Haru y peor aún, que Haru no le dijera nada, ella sí que podía ser demasiado tonta.

— Se fue… — Dijo el chico alto mirándola con una sonrisa ligera.

— Lo siento, pero también me voy. — Dijo Haru inclinándose un poco, para seguir a Tokaku, dándose cuenta que su amiga se había enojado de sobremanera.

— No te vayas. — La tomó del brazo el chico. — No la necesitas, divirtámonos nosotros, tú amiga es muy aburrida ella se lo pierde.

— Suéltame… —Dijo Haru poniéndose seria, a lo que el chico la soltó despacio. — Lo siento, pero yo nunca iré a un lugar sin Tokaku-san. — Terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Tokaku, dejando a los dos chicos algo sorprendidos y confundidos "habían sido rechazados".

Haru corrió rápidamente, pero le costó alcanzar a Tokaku, que para haber pasado poco tiempo, había avanzado mucho.

— Tokaku… san…— Hablaba Haru entrecortadamente, por el cansancio. — Al fin… te alcanzo, ¿por qué te enojaste Tokaku-san? — Preguntó.

Tokaku no sabía bien porque se había molestado tanto, pero el solo recordar como ellos se tomaban tanta confianza se molestaba aún más, a pesar de que Haru tenía el derecho y ahora la libertad de conocer a más gente y divertirse, pero cuando la veía hacerlo sin ella como una razón principal, le molestaba.

— No me enoje. — Respondió fríamente.

— Tokaku-san, perdona… no debí traer a esos chicos. — Se disculpó Haru triste.

— No. — Contestó Tokaku, a lo que Haru la miró, entonces Tokaku miro a otro lado. — Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora, e irte con quien quieras. — Comentó seriamente, pero Haru pudo notar que estaba un poco inquieta a pesar de que es muy difícil saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Tokaku, pero cada vez la conocía mejor.

— Tokaku-san… — Dijo su nombre despacio con una sonrisa y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que Tokaku la mirara. — Si soy libre ahora es todo gracias a ti, desde que nos conocimos en la clase negra, has estado a mi lado y eso me hace muy feliz. — Puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Tokaku acercándose más a ella. — Pero no te confundas Tokaku-san, no me siento obligada a estar contigo, realmente quiero y me gusta estar a tu lado… yo iré a donde Tokaku-san vaya. — Diciendo esto, se acercó a su rostro dándole un dulce beso en los labios, que fue correspondido de la misma manera por Tokaku. Ambas se sonrieron y ahora había sido Tokaku la que fue calmada por Haru.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CONFESIÓN**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, habían llegado a casa después de todo el tiempo que pasaron en la ciudad, haber comprado cosas y comido, al llegar había dos autos de lujo, uno de ellos de color rojo completamente limpio sin techo, y el segundo un auto negro más formal, pero con un gran moño en la parte de enfrente; sorprendidas Tokaku se acercó precavida a la casa.

— Tokaku, hola te estaba esperando. — Dijo un hombre un poco alto, vestido con un traje de color blanco, con una voz y sonrisa molesta.

— Kaiba… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku a la defensiva.

— Oh, tú debes ser Haru-chan, un gusto, soy Kaiba el maestro de Tokaku. — Dijo acercándose a Haru, quien rápidamente fue protegida por Tokaku.

— Un gusto en conocerlo… — Contestó Haru inclinándose.

— Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí? — Interrogó de nuevo Tokaku empezando a molestarse.

— Esta niña… después de todo lo que hice por ti, te atreves a hablarme así, sí que eres desagradable. — Comentó Kaiba en voz alta y su sonrisa arrogante. — Como vez, vine a traerte un pequeño obsequio. — Dijo señalando el auto de color negro.

— ¿Auto? ¿Cuál es el motivo? — Preguntó Tokaku muy desconfiada, sabía que había algo mal.

— Ninguno. — Contestó dándole una pequeña tarjeta. — Es tú permiso de conducir.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?... — Interrogó Tokaku tomando la tarjeta, mientras Haru curiosa lo miraba.

— Nada, nada. — Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa. — Úsalo con confianza, después de todo es un regalo de tu sensei… — Tokaku no dijo nada, solo lo miró seria con rostro entre sorprendida y molesta, definitivamente no le caía del todo bien.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Exclamó Haru, inclinándose, agradeciendo por parte de ella y Tokaku.

— Oh, Haru-chan cuida de Tokaku… es una cabeza hueca. — La volteó a ver con otra sonrisa y de manera arrogante, causando un enfado más en Tokaku, mientras tranquilamente el caminaba a su auto. — Por cierto Tokaku… Se amable con Haru-chan, y no seas tan salvaje con ella cuando estén en la recamara. — Dijo desde su auto con una sonrisa arrogante aún más grande que la anterior y de forma burlona, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Haru se sonrojara de sobremanera y Tokaku abriera un poco la boca con un sonrojo, apunto de dirigirse a destruirlo, por lo que Kaiba arrancó rápidamente el auto saliéndose con la suya.

— Ese…tipo… — Decía Tokaku muy molesta con una mirada aterradora pero sonrojada mientras veía el auto perderse a gran velocidad, apuesto que Kaiba iba riéndose.

— Tra-tranquila Tokaku-san… — La tomó del brazo Haru mucho más apenada que ella. — Vamos a acomodar lo que compramos.

Así entraron aun algo nerviosas, especialmente Haru que no podía olvidar las palabras del maestro de Tokaku, y así acomodaron todo en un ropero que había en el cuarto en el que se quedaban y fueron a preparar la cena, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche y ninguna había dicho una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, solo decían pequeñas cosas entre ellas, por lo que estaban sumamente nerviosas sentadas sobre sus rodillas en sus camas de frente, sin decir nada.

— Esto… To-Tokaku-san, es muy amable tu maestro… — Mencionó Haru rompiendo el silencio. — Hizo mejoras a tu casa, te dio dinero, dejo comida y ahora te ha regalado un auto.

— Si… — Dijo seria. — Pero no creo que lo haya hecho gratis, estoy segura que me pedirá algo pronto. — Argumentó cerrando los ojos pensando en lo que estaría planeando su maestro.

— Pero… aun así, creo que se preocupa por ti, Tokaku-san. — Comentó Haru, ya más tranquila, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, y Tokaku de la misma manera. — Oye, Tokaku-san.

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo… — Dijo Haru repentinamente sorprendiendo a Tokaku.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? — Preguntó Tokaku sorprendida.

— ¿Tú no me amas Tokaku-san? — Esa pregunta fue más sorpresiva aún y Tokaku comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, si bien ella sabía la respuesta, amaba a Haru y los últimos sentimientos que había experimentado, especialmente al besarla se lo confirmaban. — Tokaku-san… tú me gustas mucho, te he llegado a conocer poco a poco desde la clase negra y puedo saber que mis sentimientos son reales, pero quiero saber ¿qué es lo que Tokaku-san siente?

Era difícil para ella, muy difícil, no estaba muy segura de cómo responder, Haru se había confesado "formalmente", pero para ella era algo muy difícil de decir, pero sabía que Haru necesitaba una respuesta.

— Yo… tú también… me gustas Haru. — Habló Tokaku seriamente mirándola a los ojos, fue difícil decirlo, su orgullo por decirlo así era lo único que le dejaba confesar, después de todo no era buena con las palabras, sin embargo eso no importó Haru la conocía, pero al menos ahora sabía los sentimientos de Tokaku, y que su amor era correspondido.

— Gracias Tokaku-san… — Contestó Haru con una sonrisa sincera y radiante, logrando que Tokaku dejará a un lado la tensión que sentía. — Entonces no creo que tengas problema…

— ¿problema para qué? — Interrogó Tokaku al confundirse en esa parte, a lo que Haru se le acerco más estando sentadas frente a frente pero sumamente cerca la una de la otra.

— Desde ahora somos novias… Tokaku-san. — Dijo tan tranquila que conmocionó demasiado a Tokaku, causando otro pequeño sonrojo en ella, pero no dijo nada y por esta vez "no", no fue su primera respuesta, al contrario le dedico una sonrisa ligera, de las que solo había visto Haru y nada más.

Se miraron unos segundos más, acercaron aún más sus cuerpos , sus rostros y se besaron, poco a poco los besos entre ellas se estaban volviendo algo normal, Tokaku quien estaba sentada en sus rodillas de manera recta solo agacho un poco su rostro, mientras Haru se había estirado más desde su lugar para alcanzar sus labios.

Su beso fue muy tierno lleno de sentimientos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a subir la intensidad, aunque nunca antes lo habían hecho, solo se estaban dejando llevar… Llego un momento que sin darse cuenta y sin detenerse en ningún momento, ambas habían abierto más su boca y sus lenguas habían comenzado una lucha entre ellas, Tokaku disfrutando plenamente de la situación en algún momento había sujetado a Haru de la cintura habiendo pegado más sus cuerpos, mientras Haru había rodeado el cuello de Tokaku con sus manos acercando sus rostros queriendo invadirse de esa sensación y por supuesto, habiéndose sonrojado demasiado a un nuevo nivel. Se podían escuchar leves gemidos saliendo de la boca de Haru y eso solo lograba que Tokaku aumentara los movimientos de su lengua, haciendo que Haru empezará a perder el ritmo y se separara por fin, para tomar aire.

— To-tokaku… — Decía con una respiración muy agitada intentando recuperar el aliento, con pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente y mejillas, con un gran sonrojo, mientras Tokaku con la respiración de la misma manera y solo gotas de sudor en su rostro al ver a Haru en ese estado volvió a besarla sin poder resistirse en un movimiento más delicado y suave, pero empujándola en la cama para recostarla.

— Haru… — Dijo Tokaku separándose de ella despacio, Haru quien estaba recostada en la colchoneta y Tokaku arriba de ella apoyada de sus rodillas y manos a sus costados para no dejar caer en Haru su peso completo, ambas se miraban a los ojos, pero la mirada de Haru estaba de algún modo perdida respirando pesadamente, mientras la de Tokaku era más sería y controlada. Entonces se besaron de nuevo.

"Por cierto Tokaku… Se amable con Haru-chan, y no seas tan salvaje con ella cuando estén en la recamara"

Al mismo tiempo a ambas se les vino esas palabras a la cabeza, entonces abrieron rápidamente los ojos rompiendo todo el ambiente, Tokaku-san al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separó de ella rápidamente, mientras Haru al mismo ritmo se sentaba nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, sumamente apenada.

— Lo… siento. — Hablo Tokaku, sonrojada mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

— N-no fue nada, To-to-tokaku-san. — Contestó Haru mucho más nerviosa mirando al suelo.

— Será mejor que apague la luz y nos acostemos. — Comentó Tokaku levantándose para apagar la luz.

— S-si…

Las luces se apagaron y ambas se acostaron sin decir más en sus propias colchonetas dando se la espalda una a la otra, realmente estaban muy tensas y avergonzadas por lo sucedido que no se atrevían a verse a la cara de nuevo en ese momento.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Empezando de nuevo**

La noche paso muy lentamente, apenas si pudieron dormir por lo avergonzadas y tensas que estaba. Al día siguiente Tokaku se levantó muy temprano y se preparó para salir a correr y hacer unos ejercicios para mantenerse en forma.

— Tokaku-san, ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó una somnolienta Haru desde su cama, así que Tokaku la miro recordando lo que había pasado ayer y se tensó un poco de nuevo.

— A correr… — Contestó rápidamente y salió.

Haru se quedó unos minutos acostada aun, hasta que su memoria le hizo recordar lo de ayer provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, se levantó de la cama sonrojada y tocándose el pecho.

— Tokaku-san… — Susurró para sí misma y luego sonrió muy feliz aunque aún apenada, y aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo lo que sucedió ayer había sido muy placentero para ella y estaba segura que para Tokaku también, aun cuando después comenzaron a llegar a otro nivel cuando Tokaku la tumbo en la colchoneta y el solo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado después la hacía retorcerse de la pena. Dejando eso de lado Tokaku y ella ahora eran novias.

Haru se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, porque seguramente su novia Tokaku regresaría con hambre, y quería prepararle algo aunque fuese poco. Una hora después Tokaku regreso sudando un poco con una toalla en su cuello.

— Tokaku san, hola ¿tienes hambre? — Preguntó Haru con una gran sonrisa y lo más natural posible para que Tokaku no se sintiera tensa.

— Si… — Dijo correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero antes de pasar de la entrada de la casa al pasillo, Haru tomo su brazo y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Ven… preparé el desayuno. — Corrió a la cocina feliz dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida Tokaku, quien la siguió después.

El desayuno pasó rápido y la comida que había preparado Haru supo deliciosa dejando sorprendida a Tokaku, que si bien antes ya habían hecho juntas alimentos, esta era la primera vez que Haru lo hacía sola y no le había quedado nada mal.

— Haru, recibí un mensaje de Kaiba. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente mientras recogía su plato.

— ¿Qué decía? — Preguntó Haru terminando aun su comida.

— Que tengo aun un mes antes de volver. — Dijo seriamente, lavando su plato.

— ¿Volver a dónde? — Volvió a preguntar Haru confundida.

— Con él y seguir con los trabajos para lo que fui criada. — Contestó.

— Ósea que Tokaku-san… ¿volverás a ser asesina? — Preguntó Haru conmocionada dejando su plato.

— Siempre he sido una asesina, nunca lo he dejado. — Volvió a decir mirando a Haru.

— Lo se… pero…

— Haru, después de todo fuiste tú quien gano en la Clase Negra, tu recibiste tu libertad y yo no sé hacer nada aparte de esto. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos, pues tenía razón ella solo era buena para eso, así había nacido y crecido.

— Yo… no quiero que seas asesina… — Empezó a decir Haru, poniéndose seria, no muy típico de ella.

— No es lo que tú quieras. — Contestó Tokaku a la defensiva.

Haru se levantó de la mesa despacio sin decir nada, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, entonces comenzó a correr fuera de la casa rápidamente, a lo que Tokaku, lo único que pudo decir fue su nombre. Tokaku no la siguió, dejo que se fuera, pensó que quizá necesitaba estar sola, pero Haru había corrido sin pensarlo y ella hubiese querido que Tokaku la siguiera, pero no fue así.

Lo cierto no es como si Tokaku no deseará regresar a los asesinatos, después de todo ella seguía siendo virgen, pero ahora si se lo proponía podía matar con facilidad y talento, de algún modo deseaba regresar a la acción, sin embargo había una razón más importante aún, por lo que quería regresar al trabajo.

Pasaron cuatro horas y Haru no había regresado, eso hizo que Tokaku comenzara a preocuparse, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento, como Nio aquella vez.

— ¡Ichinose! — Llamaba Tokaku de vez en vez, lo peor de todo era que Haru, pudo haber ido muy lejos en esas cuatro horas, fue entonces cuando Tokaku se regañó a si misma por no haberla detenido, por suerte Tokaku tenía un excelente sentido del olfato como un "labrador", era una de sus habilidades con las que había nacido y había mejorado conforme a sus clases de asesina, por lo que para ella era fácil encontrar el olor de su Haru.

— Tokaku-san… idiota. — Murmuró Haru agachada detrás de un arbusto, abrazada de sus rodillas claramente triste y preocupada.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? — Preguntó Tokaku detrás del arbusto sorprendiendo a Haru.

— ¡To-tokaku-san! — Gritó del susto volteándose para verla.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku caminando a donde estaba algo molesta.

— Yo… no sé. — Contestó Haru agachando la mirada, haciendo que Tokaku suspirara y se apoyará en una rodilla para quedar a su altura en el suelo.

— Pasaron 4 horas, estaba preocupada. — Confesó Tokaku seriamente con los ojos cerrados, eso derritió a Haru la cual no pudo resistirse causando que se lanzara a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

— Tokaku-san, lo siento… es solo que yo no quiero que regreses a los asesinatos, porque si algo te pasara en algún trabajo… yo…yo… no sabría que hacer sin ti. — Sollozó Haru mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de Tokaku, la cual entendiendo sus motivos correspondió su abrazo de la misma manera.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, además pronto se nos acabará el dinero y tú querías seguir estudiando, así que necesito los trabajos y así tú podrás terminar tus sueños. — Comentó Tokaku tranquilamente.

— Tokaku-san… pero yo no quiero que arriesgues tú vida por mí. — Contestó Haru sin soltar el abrazo, pero más tranquila, sin embargo sus palabras causaron un pequeño suspiro sarcástico de Tokaku.

— No sería la primera vez que arriesgo mi vida… — Haru se separó para mirarla a los ojos cuando dijo eso.

— Precisamente por eso, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. — Se defendió Haru molesta.

— Como sea, lo discutiremos después… regresemos a casa. — Dijo Tokaku comenzando a levantarse, pero fue detenida por una Haru que se aventó a ella con un abrazó que terminó tumbando a ambas en el pasto. — Haru… ¿qué pasa contigo?... — Preguntó Tokaku en el momento que calló de lleno al pasto.

— To..ka..ku...-san — Deletreó Haru abrazándola así en el suelo. — Te amo… — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro besándola ligeramente en los labios, esa acción sorprendió a Tokaku, Haru siempre lograba sorprenderla cada día con las cosas que hacía o decía, cada vez Tokaku podía sentir que sus sentimientos se volvían más y más fuertes, y era lo mismo por parte de Haru.

—… Haru… — Dijo levemente Tokaku acercándose a sus labios para besarse esta vez con más pasión, abrían sus bocas para profundizar el beso cada vez más, pero era la lengua de Tokaku la primera en querer invadir el espacio ajeno, causando esa acción el sonrojo de Haru quien rápidamente correspondía a la acción. El beso era dulce pero se estaba poniendo muy apasionado, especialmente por Tokaku quien quería saborear e inundarse de Haru, siendo ella la que aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo del beso, mientras la pobre de Haru disfrutando de la misma manera apenas podía seguir ese ritmo.

Tokaku comenzó a pasar a un nuevo nivel llevada por la pasión metiendo poco a poco su mano por debajo de la blusa de Haru teniendo contacto con la piel de su vientre, ese toque causó un respingo por parte de Haru, más sin embargo no dijo nada; segundos después Tokaku se desprendió del beso despacio bajando su rostro al cuello de Haru y cuando estuvo ahí, lo besó… Haru soltó un pequeño gemido comenzando a temblar un poco por los nervios y él sentir la mano y labios de Tokaku en partes distintas a donde antes había sido tocada por ella, le causaba muchas sensaciones que no podía explicar.

— Tokaku-san… — Soltó levemente Haru con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras sentía la mano de Tokaku subir por su vientre, mientras al mismo tiempo Tokaku besaba despacio y suave su cuello comenzando a bajar. Justó cuando Tokaku estaba por llegar al siguiente nivel, el celular de Tokaku comenzó a sonar y vibrar, era una llamada y eso… volvió a hacer que reaccionaran…

— ¿Bueno? — Contestó de mala manera Tokaku, si bien esta vez habían sido interrumpidas de nuevo en un peor momento para Tokaku.

— Hola Tokaku-san, soy Nio… ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la que te hablé? — Habló Nio con gran alegría, haciendo que Haru reconociera su voz y se levantara del suelo para dejar que Tokaku contestara la llamada correctamente.

— Si… — Respondió Tokaku.

— Ya está lista, he contactado con las otras chicas y la mayoría ha aceptado asistir a la fiesta, es mañana a las 3 de la tarde. — Comentó Nio hablando rápidamente muy emocionada.

— Haru y yo, estamos muy ocupadas no creo que…

— Me alegra saber que van a venir Tokaku-san, después de todo es una fiesta especialmente para Haru-chan quién pudo graduarse de la academia. — Dijo Nio de tal forma que Tokaku no pudiera dar una respuesta negativa y al terminar de decirlo simplemente colgó.

Haru quien estaba a lado de Tokaku escuchando todo se emocionó mucho, parándose de inmediato y corriendo a la casa a preparar todo para mañana, dejando ahí sentada en el pasto a Tokaku la cual estaba un poco desconcertada y solo le quedo más que dar otro suspiro de los que siempre solía hacer cuando algo tenía que ver con Haru. Si bien no tenía ganas de ver a todas las chicas que habían intentado asesinar a su chica y que ella como su fiel caballero derrotó, pero había la posibilidad que alguna quisiera una revancha, así que tenía que estar lista.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente Nio le había mandado un email más tarde donde le daba la dirección donde festejarían a Haru: _"Tokaku-san, Haru-chan en la academia Myojo en el salón donde damos las orientaciones durante la clase negra, las esperamos :3 ~Nio~" _

Rumbo a la fiesta Haru se vistió con uno de los nuevos vestidos que recientemente se había comprado aquella vez, uno de color rosa pastel muy lindo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la hacía ver más inocente de lo que en si ya era; por otro lado Tokaku se puso unos jeans color negros que no parecían tan toscos y de algún modo tenían un toque femenino habiendo sido elegidos por Haru especialmente para Tokaku, además de una blusa color azul al todo no de sus ojos de manga larga con un estampado enfrente con la frase "Bad Girl" si bien Tokaku no quería ponérsela fue persuadida por Haru.

— Tokaku-san, vámonos. —Gritó Haru desde el lado derecho del auto que Kaiba les había regalado.

— Sí, sí. — Contestó Tokaku subiéndose al asiento del conductor para partir hacia la academia, aunque no tenía una pizca de ganas en ir, pareciera que Haru llevaba suficiente emoción por las dos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la academia y se dirigieron al punto de reunión, Haru iba muy contenta dando brinquitos deseosa de ver a sus antiguas compañeras de nuevo, eso sorprendía a Tokaku después de todo, todas ellas habían intentado matarla y Haru parecía haberlo olvidado en tan poco tiempo, pero que va para Haru "el mundo está lleno de perdón".

Cuando entraron al salón la mayoría de las chicas invitadas ya estaban ahí bebiendo y comiendo lo que había traído Hanabusa Sumireko, también estaban: la pequeña Hitsugi Kirigaya a lado de Namatame Chitaru, de igual manera estaban Banba Mahiru, Haruki Sagae, Suzu Shutou y por supuesto Nio.

— ¡Bienvenidas Tokaku-san y Haru-chan! Las estábamos esperando… — Dijo muy elegante Sumireko con una copa en su mano, sonriendo tranquilamente, causando que todas las demás voltearan a verlas.

— Hola… — Contestó tímidamente Haru al ver a las chicas de nuevo.

**~ Disculpen a todos los que me leen si voy algo lento con la historia, pero les prometo que pronto se pondrá interesante, además de que me han dicho en otras partes que hago mis capítulos algo cortos, así que empezaré a hacerlos más largos :3, espero poder seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que me leen ^^ **


	8. CAPITULO 8

**UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA A TOKAKU-SAN**

Todas las chicas saludaron tranquilamente a Haru felicitándola por su graduación como si nada de lo que sucedió en la clase negra hubiese pasado, específicamente que habían intentado matar a Ichinose Haru, así que eso le causaba un poco de fastidio a Tokaku, quien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de las chicas hacía Haru, por su planeaban atacarla por la espalda o cualquier cosa. Por otro lado Haru parecía haber olvidado el pasado y estaba completamente con la guardia baja con ellas, eso le molestaba más a Tokaku, pero no había nada que hacer desde siempre Ichinose era así.

— Haru-chan felicidades por graduarte. — La felicitó Suzu Shutou con una ligera sonrisa acercándose a ella.

— Gracias Suzu-chan. — Contestó Haru con una gran sonrisa. — Por cierto ¿no vino Kaminaga-san?

— No… — Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los platillos que estaban presentes. — Al parecer aún sigue escondida de las monjas que la persiguen de donde estudiaba para asesina. — Respondió tranquilamente como si no fuera nada realmente importante.

— Pareces estar bien informada Suzu. — Comentó Nio con su usual sonrisa de gato.

— Si, hemos tenido contacto últimamente. — Contestó Suzu dirigiéndose a una mesa que estaba en medio del salón.

— Por cierto Shiena Kenmochi tampoco pudo acompañarnos, al parecer tiene algunos problemas legales por andar jugando en internet. — Comentó Nio como información a todos, sin embargo Shiena no había sido demasiado llamativa en la Clase Negra por lo que no capto la atención de nadie.

— ¿tampoco vendrá Isuke-sama? — Interrogó Haruki con su usual pokki en la boca.

— Ella si vendrá, pero supongo que se le hizo tarde, la que tampoco vendrá será Takechi, ella estará por un tiempo en la cárcel. — Comentó Nio tomando varios de los aperitivos disfrutando de cada uno de ellos.

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente entre las ex compañeras de la Clase Negra que estaban disfrutando de ese pequeño encuentro después de días de no verse, con la tranquilidad que esta vez no tendrían que asesinar a nadie, la relación entre las compañeras era solo de risas y plática de algunas de las aventuras que habían tenido en ese rato de no verse.

— Haru, tengo que salir por un momento al baño. — Susurró Tokaku a Haru, con la preocupación de dejarla sola por ese rato.

— No te preocupes Tokaku-san, estaré bien, ve sin cuidado. — Respondió Haru, a lo que Tokaku asintió y sin decir nada salió, pero ninguna de las asesinas ahí presenta perdió detalle de eso.

Después de 5 segundos que Tokaku salió de la habitación entro con rapidez Isuke con una gran sonrisa malvada.

— Tokaku se ha ido… es hora de hacer eso. — Comentó cerrando los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿Hacer eso? — Preguntó Haru, comenzando a asustarse y retroceder un poco.

— Si. — Respondió Nio acercándose un poco a Haru. — Es hora de darle una lección a Tokaku-san. — Comentó con una sonrisa puntiaguda, causando una gran consternación en Haru, Namatame y Kirigaya.

— ¿De qué lección hablas Nio? — Cuestionó Namatame seria, poniéndose enfrente de Haru junto con Kirigaya, para defenderla de algún posible ataque.

— Tranquila Namatame-san, solo es una pequeña broma para Tokaku-san, no lastimaremos a Haru. — Dijo Nio intentando tranquilizarla volviendo a poner su sonrisa puntiaguda.

— Azuma Tokaku es muy arrogante y me molesta el solo verla. — Comenzó a hablar Isuke con un tono de pucheros enredando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. — Solo le vamos a dar un pequeño susto. — Concluyó de la misma manera.

— Suena divertido, ayudemos Chitaru-san ¿sí? — Insistió dulcemente Kirigaya a Namatame tomando su mano inocentemente, a lo que Namatame no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, no podía decirle que no a la pequeña que le había robado su corazón e incluso la pequeña que había renunciado a ser de nuevo Angel Trumpet por ella.

— Está bien. — Aceptó Namatame causando la gran alegría de Kirigaya.

— Muy bien, el plan es este… Sumireko, Nio y yo, no quedaremos aquí esperando a Tokaku y ustedes Kirigaya y Namatame, llévense a Haru. — Anunció Nio fascinada con la idea, por otro lado Banba, Suzu y Haruki se unieron a la broma esperando su parte del plan.

— Haru… déjame advertirte algo. — Dijo Isuke acercándose a ella con una mirada macabra. — Si te atreves a gritar o escapar de Namatame, esto dejará de ser una broma y mataremos a Azuma Tokaku; ¿te quedó claro? — Amenazó Isuke con voz firme y engreída a lo que Haru muy preocupada no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

De esta manera Namatame y Kirigaya se llevaron a Haru por una puerta oculta en ese salón, dejando a las demás chicas seguir con lo suyo; seguramente no faltaba mucho para que Tokaku regresará y se llevara una gran sorpresa. Mientras tanto Namatame, Kirigaya y Haru, llegaron a un pequeño cuarto justamente preparado por Sumireko en lo que se mantenían ocultas, y cuando se dice preparado, tenía un montón de bocadillos y un par de sofás en cada pared.

— No creo que a Tokaku-san le agrade esto… — Susurró Haru nerviosa sentándose en un sofá escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas.

— Pero es divertido. — Comentó Kirigaya con gran felicidad sin importarle los sentimientos de la pobre Haru.

— Kirigaya… — La regañó Namatame mientras se sentaban en el otro sofá. — Es claro que no le gustará a Azuma-san.

— Si… Por cierto Chitaru-san no te agradecí bien el aceptar participar en esto. — Comentó Kirigaya hincándose en el sofá y rodeando el cuello de Namatame con sus brazos con una sonrisa que lejos de ser inocente era más firme y coqueta, entonces en cuestión de segundos la beso en los labios para gran sorpresa de Haru, que se sonrojo de solo verlas.

— Kirigaya… — Susurró Namatame algo sonrojada al momento de separar sus bocas.

— Tus labios son dulces Chitaru-san… — Comentó Kirigaya poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa inocente y entonces mirando a Haru que estaba completamente roja y no sabía ni a donde mirar. — ¿Qué pasa Haru-san? ¿Nunca habías visto a dos personas besándose? — Preguntó Kirigaya inocentemente aun hincada en el sofá y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

— No, no es eso, incluso cuando me beso con Tokaku-san siempre, siempre me pongo roja. — Contestó sorprendiendo a Namatame y Kirigaya, las cuales nunca se imaginaron que Tokaku y Haru tenían una relación como la de ellas.

En otro lado de la escuela, la cosa estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado intensa, al parecer Tokaku ya había regresado al salón de reunión y al no ver a Haru comenzó a enloquecer por decir así.

— Esta vez sí que te descuidaste Tokaku-san. — Comentó Nio con una sonrisa macabra.

— Esté era su plan desde el principio ¿verdad? — Dijo Tokaku sumamente molesta fulminando a las tres chicas con la mirada.

— Así es Tokaku-san, justo en este momento Banba y Haruki están jugando gustosamente con Haru. — Contestó con voz sensual Isuke, causando más enfado en Tokaku que le faltaba poco para arremeter contra ellas.

— Te aconsejo no intentar nada Azuma-san, si haces algo Banba y Haruki mataran a Haru. — Mencionó Sumireko desde una silla muy lujosa y con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren? — Preguntó Tokaku apretando los puños por la rabia.

— Dime… Tokaku-san, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras por Haru? — Interrogó Nio con su sonrisa de gato.

— Haré lo que sea… mientras no la lastimen. — Contestó Tokaku cerrando los ojos resignada, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su propia vida por Haru.

— Bien dicho Tokaku-san… — Elogió Isuke aun con su voz sensual. — ¡Haruki, Banba…Suzu, traigan eso! — Gritó Isuke.

Entonces entraron las tres nombradas con un carrito grande cada una, cubiertos con mantas rojas.

— ¿Dónde está Haru? — Preguntó Tokaku al ver que no había entrado con ellas.

— Tranquila Tokaku-san, ella esta con Namatame-san y Kirigaya, tu podrás verla hasta que hagas lo que te vamos a ordenar. — Le dijo Nio sonriente mientras las tres asesinas con los carritos retiraban la manta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? — Grito entre dientes Tokaku al ver las cosas que tenían los carritos, uno de ellos traía todo tipo de ropa, vestidos, faldas, trajes de baño, shorts, zapatos, trajes de vestir y una que otra prenda masculina. El segundo carrito tenía todo tipo de accesorios desde aretes, collares…hasta corbatas, moños, listones y demás. El tercer carrito era como un tocador, un espejo en medio con accesorios de maquillaje.

— Te daremos una nueva imagen Azuma-san. — Si quieres volver a ver a Haru tendrás que dejarte arreglar por nosotras hasta que nos hartemos y además te tomaremos fotos de cada diseño. — Comentó Sumireko con superioridad desde su silla, su mirada daba a entender a Tokaku que ellas iban enserio y si no acataba Haru terminaría lastimada.

—…Está bien, con tal de que dejen a Haru en paz. — Respondió Tokaku con una sonrisa entre macabra, nerviosa y resignada, acababa de dejar a un lado su orgullo para salvar a la persona que amaba, aunque eso le costara su reputación.

Inmediatamente de su respuesta, todas las chicas se dirigieron a ella y comenzaron su trabajo, mientras por otro lado Haru estaba sin preocupaciones comiendo unos ricos pastelillos sin imaginarse que la imagen de su amada novia Tokaku estaba en peligro.

— Haru-san ¿entonces tú también te besas con Azuma-san? — Preguntó Kirigaya curiosa sentándose a su lado, mientras Namatame solo las observaba.

— S-sí. — Respondió Haru sonrojándose por la pregunta. — Aunque no siempre. — Terminó por decir algo nerviosa.

— Que bien, Chitaru-san y yo siempre nos besamos, ella es muy tierna y antes de dormir de da un cariñoso beso en los labios, aunque siempre se pone nerviosa y se sonroja. — Comentó Kirigaya entre risitas causando que Namatame desde su lugar tuviera que ocultar su cara por la pena, ¿cómo podía la pequeña Kirigaya decir eso sin sentir un poco de vergüenza?

_**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios ^^ me animan a seguir mi historia poco a poco, y espero les haya gustado el pequeño Kirigaya por Chitaru. **_


	9. CAPITULO 9

**UN BESO LLENO DE PROBLEMAS.**

Las chicas comenzaron a despojar de sus ropas mayores a Tokaku, empezando por su pantalón y playera, de ese modo comenzarían a cambiar su imagen como a ellas se les ocurriese, aunque no tenían planeado especialmente algo, decidieron empezar vistiéndola del estereotipo de una típica "colegiala".

— Bien, esta falda corta será un buen artículo. — Comentó Suzu con una ligera sonrisa mientras se la daba a Tokaku para que se la probara, al mismo tiempo Nio tomaba una blusa-top que dejaba al descubierto parte de su ombligo y ella misma se la ponía a Tokaku.

— Pensé que me vestirían como una colegiala, no como una… — Mencionó Tokaku mientras con una posición firme y con el poco orgullo que le estaba quedando se ponía las prendas que le daban.

— Vamos, vamos Tokaku-san te ves bien, además Sumireko y Banba se encargaran del maquillaje y peinado. — Habló Nio sin disfrutar de la escena, mientras Banba tomaba unos artefactos de maquillaje y Sumireko se colocaba detrás de Tokaku tomando parte de su cabello, pensando como la peinaría si lo tenía tan corto.

— Solo acabemos con esto rápido. — Dijo Tokaku sin más, realmente molesta, pero tenía que hacerlo por Haru.

Cuando se puso dichas prendas escogidas especialmente por Suzu y Nio, Sumireko tomo lo más que le permitía el corte de Tokaku y le amarro un gran moño rosado que hacia contraste con el cabello azul de la asesina, mientras Banba con una sonrisa inocente pintaba sus labios con un gloss ligeramente fuerte de color rojo y delineaba sus ojos; por otro lado Suzu escogió unas lindas zapatillas color rosa intenso, para Tokaku toda esa combinación de colores llamativos con el top blanco era absurda y ridícula en ella; sin embargo no dijo nada.

— No lo sé, creo que exageramos. — Comentó Suzu mirando de arriba abajo a Tokaku quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mirando a otro lado, entonces hubo una risa por parte de todas las chicas.

— ¡Vaya! Con esa actitud y ropa Azuma-san pareces toda una "Loli Tsundere" — Habló entre risas Haruki sin poder contenerse por la escena y sin perder tiempo Inukai saco una cámara profesional y empezó a tomarle fotos a Tokaku en todos los ángulos posibles.

Por otro lado, Haru seguía disfrutando de la comida y demás artículos de distracción junto a Kirigaya y Namatame, ignorante de lo que la pobre de Tokaku estaba pasando.

— Kirigaya-san me da mucho gusto que tú y Chitaru-san hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, estaba muy preocupada con lo sucedido en la obra de teatro. — Comentó Haru juntando sus manos frente a su cara con un ligero sonrojo.

— Sí, yo también me alegro por eso. — Expresó Namatame desde su lugar en el sillón. — Kirigaya es una niña muy dulce, pero con una actitud muy firme, cuando supe su secreto me sorprendí mucho y no podía ocultar el dolor que sentí al tener que asesinarla… — Cerró los ojos recordando aquella vez, causando que Kirigaya se sentará a su lado dejando sus bocadillos en la mesa.

— Lo siento, Chitaru-san… — Se disculpó Kirigaya sin ocultar su arrepentimiento mirando al suelo, sin embargo Namatame la miro y con su mano levanto el rostro de Kirigaya de una manera sumamente dulce.

— El pasado debe quedarse ahí Kirigaya, ahora lo importante es que podemos estar juntas olvidando todo aquello. — Dijo Namatame mirando firmemente los ojos de Kirigaya quien se sonrojo al instante queriendo liberar pequeñas lágrimas, sin embargo antes de que las lágrimas de la pequeña Kirigaya resbalaran por sus mejillas, Namatame le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

Su amor podía sentirse en toda la habitación, causando dicha escena un sonrojo más en Haru, quien esta vez se les quedo mirando empezando a extrañar a Tokaku.

— ¡Tokaku…! — Gritó Haru muy exaltada, al parecer por fin había recordado a su amada novia, haciendo que Namatame y Kirigaya se separaran de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede Ichinose-san? — Interrogó Namatame.

— Me había olvidado de Tokaku y la broma de las chicas… — Contestó Haru tapando su boca con una mano sumamente conmocionada. — ¿Creen que las chicas sean demasiado rudas con la broma?

— Bueno, todas ellas son asesinas que intentaron matarte, así que seguramente te usaran a ti para hacer con Tokaku lo que quieran. — Contestó Kirigaya con un dedo en su mentón de manera inocente mirando al techo.

— Era de esperarse que no sería una broma inocente. — Añadió Namatame a la respuesta de Kirigaye recuperando su semblante firme.

— ¡No puede ser! Será mejor que regrese… — Expresó Haru levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Si lo haces te mataran. — Comentó Kirigaya antes de que Haru abriera la puerta.

— No me importa, pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a Tokaku. — Contestó firme y seria tomando la puerta para abrirla.

— No te preocupes Haru-chan… si pasa algo te ayudaremos ¿verdad Chitaru-san? — Dijo Kirigaya mirando a Namatame de manera dulce e inocente, a lo que Namatame asintió tomando la mano de su pequeña chica y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a Haru.

Regresando al salón junto a las chicas que estaban transformando a Tokaku, estás ya habían vestido de todas maneras a la pobre de Tokaku, la que tenían ahora era la de una surfista, por lo que tenía un traje de baño sumamente pequeño e incómodo, con unos lentes ligeramente oscuros y una tabla de surf en su mano derecha.

— ¡Uh! Este le queda muy bien. — Comentó Nio emocionada, recibiendo la aprobación de las demás chicas que no tardaron en tomar las fotografías correspondientes.

— ¿No tienes frío Azuma-san? — Preguntó maldosamente Sumireko, causando que la barrita del enojo de Tokaku subiera aún más, al parecer la paciencia de Tokaku estaba llegando a su límite.

— ¡Tokaku-san! — Se escuchó un gritó desde la puerta, era Haru quien al ver su novia Tokaku con ese vestuario le causo un pequeño infarto.

— ¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? — Corrió Tokaku hacia Haru olvidándose de cómo estaba vestida y por supuesto sin soltar su tabla de surf.

— S-sí… pero ¿por qué estas vestida así Tokaku-san? — Preguntó Haru sin ocultar su sorpresa con un ligero sonrojo.

— Se ve muy sensual ¿verdad Haru? — Preguntó Nio de forma burlona, entonces entro Namatame y Kirigaya que también se sorprendieron de ver al prodigio Azuma Tokaku en esas ropas.

— Qué lástima, la broma se terminó con Haru aquí. — Expresó Inukai colocando sus manos en la cintura.

— Que mal… estaba disfrutando de esto. — Comentó Banba algo tímida con una sonrisa.

— ¡Malditas!... — Gruñó Tokaku a punto de lanzarse a destrozarlas, con Haru aquí ya no tenía que contenerse más.

— No hagas tanto escándalo Azuma-san y ya puedes cambiarte. — Dijo Sumireko tomando de la mano a Banba y sentándose con ella en un elegante sofá.

Tokaku tomo su ropa original y se cambió ahí mismo de inmediato, no podía esperar más para regresar "a ser ella misma".

— ¿Dónde estabas Ichinose? — Preguntó molesta Tokaku al terminar de vestirse.

— E-ellas me llevaron a otro lado diciendo que te harían una pequeña broma y que si no accedía iban a matarme… — Contestó Haru arrepentida y apenada, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Tokaku.

— Como sea… mira esto Haru. — Dijo Nio llevándole un montón de fotografías recién reveladas. Haru las tomo y se asombró de nuevo al verlas, todas por supuesto de Tokaku con diferentes vestimentas.

— ¿No son geniales? — Preguntó Nio mirándolas junto con Haru. — Mis favoritas son: la princesa con complejo de "todos me miran", la bibliotecaria sumisa, la monja, el Rey Arturo, la esclava con complejo de "yo tengo el control", la rockera, la empresaria con complejo de "I'm sexy"… — Hablaba Nio rápidamente pasando las fotos de la misma manera.

— Hay muchas con "complejos" ¿no? — Comentaba Haru sin perder detalle, olvidando por completo que Tokaku estaba frente a ella, estaba muy entretenida mirando las fotos.

— Sí, es que Tokaku es muy aburrida y no cambiaba de expresión, así que le daba esos aires con las vestimentas. — Contestó Nio con su sonrisa de gato. — Mira, está fue la primera… ¡LA LOLI TSUNDERE! — Gritó Nio levantando la foto, que no duró mucho tiempo en su mano al igual que las demás fotos.

— ¿¡Cuándo demonios revelaste las fotografías!? — Interrogó Tokaku quitándole todas las fotos con un hábil movimiento. — Esto no es más que una estupidez… — Añadió rompiéndolas en ese mismo instante.

— No importa ¡Ja!, aún las tengo en la tarjeta de memoria. — Dijo Nio con una sonrisa malvada y controladora, causando otro bufido por parte de Tokaku que estaba cayendo en completa desesperación, se podía sentir el enojo saliendo de cada uno de sus poros.

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado, creo que solo falta la broma a Haru… — Mencionó Inukai extendiendo una mano y acercándose a Tokaku. — ¿No crees Azuma-san? — Preguntó colocándose enfrente de ella con una sonrisa coqueta y entonces sin más la beso, causando una gran conmoción en todas las chicas presentes.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, Inukai debía estar completamente loca al besar a Tokaku quien con lo enojada que estaba podía asesinarla en ese mismo instante; Haru por otro lado se quedó petrificada con la boca abierta, solo mirando la escena sin poder creerlo, pues todos estaban esperando la reacción de Tokaku intentando apuñalar a Inukai… sin embargo no pasó nada.

— I-Inukai ¿Acaso quieres morir…? — Susurró Haruki sorprendida como todas.

El beso de Inukai con Tokaku duró más de lo previsto unos 20 segundos más o menos, en los cuales la única reacción por parte de Tokaku fue entrecerrar los ojos sin corresponder el beso, pero tampoco rechazándolo. El beso tampoco fue inocente o ligero lo que era de esperarse de Inukai, fue un beso completo donde parte de la lengua de Inukai había invadido la boca de Tokaku uniendo completamente sus bocas.

— Parece que te gustó Azuma-san… — Comentó Inukai con un tono sensual separándose de la boca de Tokaku con una ligera línea de saliva que habían compartido.

Inukai volvió a su postura firme limpiando sus labios sensualmente con su dedo índice mientras Tokaku aun sin reacción mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tokaku… — Susurró Haru con pequeñas lagrimas inundando sus ojos y lentamente llevando una mano a la altura de su pecho.

— Haru…yo… — Alcanzó a tartamudear Tokaku reaccionando, sin embargo Haru salió corriendo de la habitación para sorpresa de todos, que un no se creían lo que acababa de pasar y no era para menos, el hecho de que Tokaku no se moviera en lo absoluto ante el beso de Inukai era algo extrañamente sorprendente.

**Espero que les haya gustado y para todos los que querían ver a Haru celosa aquí lo tienen, el próximo capítulo será algo románticamente "duro" por decir así, y ya el regreso a la Mansión Azuma y la despedida de todas las chicas una vez más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias, ideas, preguntas, reclamos y más, pero bueno de nuevo gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia hasta este punto. :3 :D como siempre digo me motivan a continuarla. **


	10. CAPITULO 10

Haru salió corriendo del salón confundida, molesta, conmocionada y demás sentimientos mezclados, que no podía entender ya que el hecho de ver a su Tokaku besándose con alguien más, sin importar las circunstancias era demasiado como para que ella lo soportara y sin poder hacer nada, solo le quedó escapar. Por otro lado en el salón, Tokaku y el resto de chicas se habían quedado en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, estaban conmocionadas por la escena que había pasado desde el beso, hasta la huida de Haru.

— Tokaku-san ¿estás bien? — Fue Nio la primera en romper ese extraño silencio acercándose curiosa a Tokaku, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que Inukai la besó.

— ¿No crees que deberías seguirla? — Interrogó Namatame llamando la atención de Tokaku, quien solo se limitó a mirarla de soslayo.

— No… — Contestó Tokaku volviendo a mirar la puerta por donde Haru había salido.

— Haru acaba de ver una escena desgarradora, apoyo a Namatame. — Comentó Sumireko tomando una taza de té en su mano, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lujoso sofá.

— Es por eso, que no puedo ir tras ella… — Expresó Tokaku tranquilamente cerrando los ojos despacio.

— Realmente eres una cría Azuma-san… — Comentó Suzu llamando la atención de está. — No solo no rechazaste el beso de Inukai, sino además estás dejando a Haru sola, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por ella, no eres capaz de ser sincera contigo misma… patético. — Concluyó levantando levemente las manos encogiendo los hombros.

— Tiene razón Azuma-san, si yo viera a Chitaru-san en tal escena, estaría completamente destrozada y solo sus palabras podrían tranquilizarme. — Habló Kirigaya pegándose más al cuerpo de Namatame, la cual solo pudo responder con un leve sonrojo.

— A menos claro… — Interrumpió Inukai con una mano en su cintura. — Que quieras tener más de lo mismo.

Tokaku solo se limitó a fulminar con su mirada a la responsable del todo el problema y sin pensarlo más, rápidamente salió corriendo del salón para alcanzar a Haru, dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas por unos segundos, debido a que apostaban que no seguiría a Haru por su orgullo.

— Tokaku-san ¡idiota! — Se quejaba Haru, mientras seguía corriendo. Sin darse cuenta llego al tercer piso del edificio alterno, donde estaban teniendo la fiesta, cansada de correr se recargo a lado de unos casilleros, tumbándose ahí mismo tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos intentando consolarse. — ¿Cómo pudo dejarse besar así por Inukai? — Se preguntó comenzando a resbalar nuevas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Tokaku era muy rápida y no tenía problema en rastrear a su chica, pero a pesar de todo Tokaku se sentía muy confundida y preocupada, por más inexpresiva que era no podía seguir engañándose, ya una vez había sentido el hecho de perder a Haru y ahora sentía lo mismo una vez más, ese sentimiento le desagradaba por completo, no quería perderla, Haru era la persona más importante en su vida y aun así la había lastimado de nuevo. Por fin llegó a donde Haru estaba, Tokaku se acercó despacio intentando comprender y medir la situación, por cómo estaba Haru posicionada era obvio para Tokaku que ella estaba llorando.

En otro lado de la academia el resto de las asesinas seguían disfrutando de la fiesta sin importarles el problema entre la festejada y su guardián, como le decían ellas a Tokaku.

— Inukai, dime ¿a qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Tokaku si quería más de lo mismo? — Interrogó Haruki intentado ocultar su molestia, ante la actitud de Inukai hacia Tokaku.

— Justó lo que entendiste. — Respondió tranquilamente para desagrado de Haruki, la cual le dio la espalda comiendo de un mordisco uno de los pokis que estaba comiendo. — ¿Cuál es tú problema? — Interrogó Inukai al notar la reacción de su ex-compañera de cuarto, la cual solo la ignoró.

— Escuchen chicas, ¿quieren ver? — Preguntó Nio, presionando un botón de un control que había sacado de algún lugar, haciendo que una gran pantalla se desplegara del techo.

— ¿Ver qué? — Preguntó Sumireko, mirando curiosa la pantalla.

— A Tokaku-san y Haru, hay cámaras por cada rincón de la academia, y era así como las mantenía vigiladas a todas durante la clase negra. — Dijo Nio con su típica sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas, que se acomodaron para ver desde el mejor ángulo la pantalla.

— No debemos hacer eso, es la… — Comenzó a hablar Namatame quien fue interrumpida por las demás chicas con un "shhh", incluso Kirigaya había hecho el mismo sonido arrodillándose en un cojín frente a la pantalla.

— Siéntate a mi lado Chitaru-san. — Dijo Kirigaya con una sonrisa tierna, logrando liberar un suspiro de resignación por parte de Namatame, sentándose a al lado de su pequeña niña.

Regresando con Tokaku y Haru, había pasado ya un minuto y aun así Tokaku seguía manteniendo su distancia, solo observando a Haru; mientras está continuaba sollozando levemente.

— Haru… — Habló por fin Tokaku sin moverse, sorprendiendo a Haru quien por inercia se levantó del suelo rápidamente sin voltear a ver a la persona que la había llamado.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Preguntó Haru, recargándose en el casillero intentando limpiar sus ojos llorosos.

— Ya te he dicho, tu olor me guía a ti. — Contestó Tokaku con una actitud seria y controlada, mientras al mismo tiempo con pasos firmes se acercaba a Haru. — Haru… — Volvió a mencionar su nombre, esta vez frente a ella.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Preguntó nerviosa al verla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo aun avergonzada por su actitud tan infantil, después de esa pregunta hubo un silencio en donde solo se miraban mutuamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué besaste a Inukai? — Preguntó por fin Haru, sin poder contener su reclamo más.

— No sé. — Fue la única respuesta por parte de Tokaku.

— ¿No sabes? ¿¡Eso quiere decir que entonces puedes besar a quien sea y no habrá significado!? — Explotó por fin, liberando sus celos por completo. — ¿Acaso eso no significa que todo los besos que nos hemos dado no significaron nada para ti? — Aligero un poco su voz, esta vez volviendo a sollozar sin poder contenerse. — Entonces tú en realidad no me amas ¿verdad?

— Lo siento. — Fue la única respuesta por parte de Tokaku, que solo término por destrozar el último pedazo de su corazón.

— ¿Lo sientes?... — Repitió Haru incrédula. — Si es así, no tienes que seguir forzándote a estar conmigo, desde ahora… yo… ya no volveré a molestarte. — Dijo sin poder contener su sollozo bajando la mirada, sin consuelo alguno. Sin embargo, una vez dejo de hablar, Tokaku arremetió contra ella empujándola agresivamente hacia el casillero, con sus brazos recargados en el mismo a ambos lados de su rostro, acercándose más a ella.

— ¿Has terminado? Ahora me toca hablar a mí. — Ordenó Tokaku mirándola directamente a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que ahora Tokaku estaba de ella, Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse mirando los profundos ojos azules de la chica. — Me disculpó por no evitar el beso de Inukai, no estoy segura de porque lo hice, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de esto… — Terminó de decir y sin esperar más, beso a Haru en los labios sin quitar sus brazos; el beso sorprendió a Haru quien con aún lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, correspondió el beso de la asesina. — Me gustan más tus labios y por mucho. — Volvió a decir, una vez separaron sus labios.

— ¿Qu-qué quieres decir? — Alcanzó a preguntar Haru, sorprendida por el beso dejando de llorar, entonces Tokaku la beso una vez más, estos besos eran delicados y suaves.

— Quiero decir que me gustas Haru, te amo. — Expresó Tokaku mirándola de forma imponente y seria. Esa confesión dejó sin palabras a Haru, quien desde siempre estuvo esperando esas palabras de Tokaku, pensando que pasarían años antes de que se abriera, simplemente no podía creerlo.

— ¿D-de verdad, amas a Haru? — Preguntó Haru con una expresión inocente e irresistible para Tokaku.

— No hagas preguntas innecesarias… — Contestó Tokaku sin contenerse más, besando apasionadamente a su chica, dicho beso fue correspondido de la misma manera por Haru mientras lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad resbalaban de sus ojos.

— Te amo, Tokaku-san. — Expresó Haru, deteniendo por unos segundos el beso, para volver a besar a su asesina rodeando fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos para atraerla más a ella; Tokaku por otro lado mantenía su posición firme sin mover sus manos apoyadas en el casillero.

Regresando con las asesinas, estás estaban completamente conmovidas por la reconciliación tan romántica y al mismo tiempo pasional entre Haru y Tokaku, no podían dejar de ver la pantalla como si se tratase de una telenovela, incluso Nio había comenzado a llorar. Incluso después de todo eso, la escena entre Haru y Tokaku soltó una chispa entre las asesinas.

— Inukai. — Habló seria Haruki acercándose a la chica.

— ¿Qué…? — Fue interrumpida Inukai por los labios de Haruki, en principio Inukai se sorprendió, pero sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió la acción, haciendo que ambas chicas sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorriendo ferozmente su cuerpo, comenzando a profundizar su beso con gran rapidez mientras sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control de la otra, lo que era de esperarse de las chicas más sensuales y atrevidas de la clase negra.

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, como me he atrasado un poco, quizá mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente capítulo, gracias una vez más a todos los que me dejan sus reviews ^^**_


	11. CAPITULO 11

**LA ÚLTIMA DESPEDIDA**

Tokaku y Haru mantenían una sesión de besos continuos y apasionados, en la misma posición en la que habían comenzado; Haru ya más tranquila se estaba dejando llevar por cada uno de los movimientos de Tokaku, la cual ya mantenía sujetada a Haru por la cintura.

— Tokaku-san…— Susurró Haru rompiendo el beso bruscamente para sorpresa de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

— Debemos regresar con las demás, deben estar preocupadas. — Comentó sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida.

— No me interesan ellas. — Respondió Tokaku tranquilamente.

Por otro lado en el salón, las asesinas se habían puesto algo "románticas" formando sus propias parejitas. Haruki e Inukai, mantenían sus besos tan intensos como el primero que se dieron, sin haberlo declarado la una a la otra, realmente se gustaban. La otra pareja era Namatame con la pequeña Kirigaya, quien sentadas en el sofá, la pequeña y coqueta Kirigaya no se había resistido el besar a su chica subiéndose a sus piernas, para la sorpresa de Namatame quien aún no se acostumbrada a las atrevidas acciones de su pareja frente a otras personas, por lo que su sonrojo era evidente.

— Banba… ven aquí. — Dijo elegantemente Sumireko dejando a un lado su taza de té, levantándose de su caro sillón particular. Banba incrédula y algo tímida frente a las acciones de sus compañeras no sabía a donde voltear, así que al escuchar la voz de su ex compañera la tranquilizó un poco. — ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí. — Respondió mientras se acercaba a Sumireko, en busca de consolación. — Sólo algo incomoda. — Añadió.

— No tienes por qué estarlo, Banba es muy linda. — Mencionó mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente y al mismo tiempo su rostro con mucha ternura. Banba sólo la miró tímidamente sonrojándose un poco.

— Gra-gracias. — Respondió antes de ser abrazada por Sumireko como una forma de calmar un poco su ansiedad.

— Yo estoy para cuidarte desde ahora Banba. — Comentó Sumireko mientras se separaba de ella ligeramente, para sorpresa de Banba.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogó la chica más tranquila.

— Porque me gustas mucho Banba, quiero estar contigo. — Contestó Sumireko besando cálidamente sus labios, un beso pequeño, ligero e inocente para no asustar a la chica. Banba abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Me crees? — Interrogó Sumireko mirando firme a Banba.

— S-sí. — Fue lo único que pudo responder Banba más sonrojada aún, mirando incrédula a Sumireko, quien volvió a acariciar cariñosamente su cabello.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? — Preguntó Sumireko con una sonrisa coqueta. Banba asintió con un movimiento ligero y apenas perceptible, por lo que Sumireko se acercó a sus labios despacio dándole la oportunidad de ver a la tímida Banba cerrar los ojos en espera de sus labios. Sumireko la beso de nuevo, de la misma forma sólo con un beso más apasionado que antes.

— Vaya, en cuestión de segundos después de ver la escena entre Haru y Tokaku-san, ahora todas están besándose. — Comentó Suzu, mirando a sus compañeras con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

— Es algo divertido. — Respondió Nio de la misma manera. — Aunque me hace sentir sola. — Añadió mirando a Suzu. — ¿Lo intentamos? — Le propuso con una sonrisa.

— No, gracias. — La rechazó Suzu cerrando los ojos. — Yo tengo a alguien esperándome en casa. — Comentó con una media sonrisa. Nio sólo se desanimó un poco, ella era la única sin pareja, por primera vez se sintió sola.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, antes de que Tokaku y Haru terminaran su sesión de besos y regresaran con sus ex compañeras de clase. A pesar del intento de Haru por regresar antes, Tokaku no se lo permitió.

— Por fin aparecen chicas, todas pensamos que Tokaku ya estaba violando a Haru. — Bromeó Nio, siendo ignorada por Tokaku.

— Parece que ustedes se la pasaron bien durante este tiempo. — Comentó Tokaku al notar y sentir el ambiente en el que estaban todas las chicas. Especialmente porque no era usual ver a Sumireko abrazando a Banba como una niña pequeña, además de Inukai y Haruki abrazadas sensualmente una con la otra. En cuanto a Namatame y Kirigaya no era sorpresa sus escenas de amor.

— Al igual que ustedes. — Respondió Suzu acercándose un poco a ellas. — Ya es un poco tarde, es hora de que me vaya. — Comentó con una sonrisa a las chicas.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Preguntó Nio algo intranquila.

— Nosotras también tenemos que irnos. — Mencionó Inukai sin soltar del agarré a Haruki. — Tenemos que ir a un lugar importante ¿verdad? — Terminó de decir mirando sensualmente a la chica en sus brazos.

— Así es, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que queda hoy. — Respondió Haruki con una gran sonrisa cómplice. Para el resto de las chicas, era algo obvio lo que iban a hacer.

Así fue como cada una de las chicas se despidió de Haru, Tokaku y Nio. Banba se fue en la limosina con Sumireko siguiendo un destino incierto entre ellas, por otro lado Haruki e Inukai no tardaron mucho en tomar el primer taxi en dirección a donde ellas sólo sabían, Namatame y Kirigaya regresaron a su nidito de amor en el auto de la primera y por último Suzu regreso a su hogar en su auto con una sonrisa como despedida.

— Verlas partir una vez más, me hace sentirme nostálgica. — Comentó Haru con una voz ligera en forma de susurro.

— Sí, pero al menos esta vez no se fueron en partes. — Bromeó Nio, siendo ignorada por las chicas una vez más.

— Nosotras también nos vamos. — Habló Tokaku tranquilamente yendo en dirección al auto.

— S-sí. Nio, muchas gracias por esta fiesta, fue maravillosa y estoy feliz de poder haber visto a las chicas de nuevo. — Comentó Nio, antes de ir con Tokaku.

— No fue nada. Después de todo te libraste de la clase negra y todas queríamos felicitarte. — Expresó Nio con su usual sonrisa de gato.

— Gracias, aunque no hubiese sido así de no ser por Tokaku-san. — Contestó devolviendo la sonrisa. — Hasta la próxima Nio, cuídate. — Se despidió y diciendo esto corrió siguiendo a Tokaku subiéndose al auto.

La despedida entre las chicas no fue muy expresiva o amena, ninguna de las que se había ido sabía cuándo se volverían a ver con las demás a excepción de la pareja que se llevaban. Seguramente pasarían años para que Haru y Tokaku volvieran a saber algo de las chicas debido a que no intercambiaron número con ninguna, pero para Haru y las demás eso no era importante, estaban seguras que cuando se vieran de nuevo a pesar de los cambios, se llevarían muy bien, aunque quizá tuviesen que matarse entre ellas de nuevo.

Haru y Tokaku tardaron una hora en llegar a su hogar, ninguna decía nada en especial, pero ahora más que nunca podía sentirse el amor entre ellas.

— ¡Por fin llegamos a casa! — Expresó Haru elevando las manos estirándose.

— Sí, ya estaba harta. — Contestó Tokaku seria, en ese momento su teléfono vibró. Tokaku antes de dar un paso dentro de su casa miro el mensaje, era de

_**Ya no volveré a prometer nada. Creo que tardaré un poco en subir el capítulo, una semana más o menos, estoy ocupada preparándome para mi examen de admisión a la universidad y aunque no quiera eso me quita demasiado tiempo de lunes a domingo (sin contar la escuela). Pero no dejaré de actualizarme, así como el resto de mis historias. Sé qué antes subía cada tercer día o al día siguiente la actualización del fic, por eso les pido disculpas :( y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	12. CAPITULO 12

_**COMENZANDO LA PASIÓN**_

Dicho mensaje tomó por sorpresa a Tokaku, si bien estaba acostumbrada a recibir cada metáfora que se le ocurriese a su molesto mentor, pero esta vez era diferente, más que una metáfora parecía una pregunta directa.

"_¿Qué harías si conocieras a tu verdadero padre?" _

— ¿En qué está pensando ahora Kaiba? — Susurró Tokaku al momento que se quitaba sus tennis para entrar a su casa.

— ¿Ocurre algo Tokaku-san? — Interrogó Haru, al verla distraída. Tokaku sólo se limitó a mirarla y negar con la cabeza.

Dentro de su hogar Haru no tardó en meterse a la ducha, para refrescarse después de un día sumamente largo lleno de todo tipo de emociones. Por otro lado Tokaku se sentó en el pasillo que daba al patio trasero mirando el mensaje de Kaiba; hasta que decidió contestarle.

_~ Nada. Nunca me ha interesado conocerlo~_

Fue su respuesta. Tokaku si bien en alguna ocasión de pequeña tuvo un cierto interés por saber quién era su padre, sin embargo debido a su entrenamiento como asesina no volvió a tener tiempo de pensar en ello, tampoco es como si le interesara ahora. Su vida no cambiaría mucho.

"_¿De verdad? Entonces, aun no estás lista." _

Obtuvo una respuesta inmediata de Kaiba. Tokaku no comprendía porque justo ahora a su estúpido mentor, se le ocurría querer presentarle a su padre, cuando estuvo sola por mucho tiempo.

_~ ¿Lista para qué?~_

Respondió después de planteárselo por unos segundos. Aun no se terminaban las vacaciones y Kaiba ya estaba molestándola de nuevo.

"_Una semana Tokaku. Tú trabajo reinicia y justo el próximo jueves, necesito que estés en mi oficina a primera hora"_

Volvió a recibir una contestación inmediata por parte de Kaiba, esta vez Tokaku no se molestó en responder. Tenía que hablar con Haru y sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo en que regresara a los asesinatos, sin embargo era algo inevitable.

— El baño está libre, Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru al entrar a su habitación, sorprendiéndose ligeramente de no verla. — ¿Tokaku-san? — Se preguntó para sí misma, mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscándola. No tardó en encontrarla sentada algo pensativa. — Tokaku-san… —Susurró mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba colocando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogó Tokaku mirándola de reojo, sin moverse.

— Eso debería preguntarte a ti. — Respondió Haru, con ligeras gotas de agua cayendo de las puntas de su cabello en la playera de Tokaku. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Afirmó Tokaku con un suspiro. — Haru… — Dijo levemente girándose un poco para poder mirarla mejor.

— ¿Sí?

— No es nada. Iré a bañarme. — Mencionó levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Tokaku salió del baño y al salir notó un ligero olor proveniente de la cocina, un olor algo extraño. Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que vio fueron manchas rojas y negras regadas en todo el suelo y parte de la pared frente a la estufa.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — Preguntó Tokaku sorprendida, al ver el desastre.

— Estaba intentando preparar algo nuevo, pero creo que salió un poco mal. —Respondió Haru cubierta del mismo material extraño.

— ¿Un poco? — Preguntó sarcástica Tokaku, acercándose con precaución.

— Noté que estabas un poco desanimada, así que intenté hacer algo que te pusiera de mejor humor, pero… creo que lo arruine. — Respondió Haru triste apenada por el desastre que había hecho. Tokaku por otro lado se acercó por completo a ella dando un suspiro y limpiando su cara con la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros.

— Yo estoy bien, para ponerme de mal humor, necesitas algo más simple. — Comentó Tokaku mirándola a los ojos, mientras limpiaba su rostro por completo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Interrogó Haru confundida, sonrojándose al tener a Tokaku tan cerca. Tokaku no respondió, sin embargo tomo su rostro con sus dos manos y la beso ligeramente en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato. — Tokaku-san… te amo. — Susurró Haru, al separarse.

— Limpia este desastre, además no tengo hambre, comimos mucho en la academia. — Comentó Tokaku saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme? — Preguntó Haru consternada.

— No, tú hiciste el desorden. — Contestó Tokaku con los ojos cerrados dejando a Haru en la cocina. Haru sólo suspiro resignada.

Pasó una hora, hasta que Haru logró limpiar completamente la cocina, terminando muy cansada. Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Tokaku relajada en su colchoneta leyendo un libro, ya eran las diez de la noche.

— Tardaste mucho. — Dijo Tokaku sin quitar la mirada de la lectura.

— Si me hubieras ayudado, hubiera terminado antes. — Contestó Haru haciendo pucheros, mientras se acostaba en la misma colchoneta.

— Fue tu problema.

— Sí… — Susurró. — Tokaku-san. — Dijo Haru mirando al techo.

— ¿hmm?

— Oye, quería preguntarte si… — Comenzó a decir tartamudeando un poco algo apenada por lo que quería decirle. — Bueno… quizá no quieras, pero… bueno yo…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tokaku dejando a un lado su libro para girarse a Haru y recargando su codo en la colchoneta para quedar de lado y poder mirarla.

— Bueno… quería saber… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? — Soltó por fin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sumamente sonrojada por su pregunta. Tokaku por otro lado se sorprendió ligeramente.

— No. — Contestó Tokaku al cabo de unos segundos, rechazando a la pobre de Haru.

— Tienes razón, fue una tontería. — Mencionó Haru, claramente decepcionada levantándose de la colchoneta de Tokaku y pasándose a la suya.

— Apagaré la luz. — Dijo Tokaku, levantándose también y apagando la luz de la habitación sin recibir respuesta de Haru.

Haru se había volteado dándole la espalda a Tokaku, por lo que Tokaku al cabo de unos minutos decidió levantarse de su colchoneta y despacio se metió en la de Haru abrazándola por la espalda para sorpresa de ella.

— ¡To-tokaku-san!… — Expresó Haru sorprendiéndose por el repentino contacto de Tokaku.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensé que no querías dormirte conmigo. — Comentó Haru sonrojada poniéndose un poco tensa.

— Así era, pero me dio frío. — Contestó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a su oído, causando un pequeño escalofrío en Haru.

— To-tokaku… — Tartamudeó Haru sin mirar al frente, mientras Tokaku comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla besándola ligeramente.

— ¿Te molesta? — Preguntó Tokaku al momento que Haru se giraba para quedar bocarriba mirando a Tokaku.

— N-no… — Respondió sonrojada mirando nerviosa a Tokaku en la penumbra de la noche. Tokaku por otro lado no dudo y comenzó a besar sus labios primeramente despacio, para poco a poco profundizarlo, apoyándose con una de sus manos.

Haru por otro lado no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, correspondiendo cada movimiento de los labios de su novia, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella suavemente. Para ambas besarse era algo único y especial, algo que sólo experimentaron por primera vez con la otra, por lo que ya comenzaba a ser algo normal entre ellas. Tokaku aventurándose comenzó a volver apasionado el beso, comenzando a juguetear con su lengua; para Tokaku mantener el control a la hora de besar a Haru, le gustaba demasiado.

— Tokaku-san… — Susurró Haru, recuperando el aliento, aprovechando Tokaku para besar su cuello despacio, volviendo a sorprender a Haru que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente volviendo a sonrojarse, mientras recibía los cariños de Tokaku.


End file.
